It is time
by Mystic Am Wildcat
Summary: It is time for a couple to go and save the world (This was a school project for the book Fahrenheit 451)


Prologue

It is the year 5050. Jaimi Menev a ruthless man with the power to show it. elected to presidency for the great nation of Heiwa in the year 5025. At first everyone thought he was great, But that was 25 years ago. He has shown his true colors and became a dictator. no one can stop him. The rebellion has been trying to stop him for over 16 years. they had hoped that the one who could save them would come. Every president(Dictator) gets a prophecy at the beginning of their reign, But his was different, instead of prosper he got doom. Only him, the oracle, And a small group of people knew his prophecy. That oracle died in a fire two days later and most of the people in the small group went missing. The prophecy goe like this:

The king will fall

to those who started it all

Boy, Girl Together only will they be free

Lies and secrets will hurt

will help when they need it most

with the last breath

There will be death

"My name is Mai and I am being put into cryo sleep for my crimes. I don't know for how long. maybe forever. I deserve it. I'm a murderer.I'm a freak. I killed so many Mom, Dad, My brother and sister, and my poor Dani. I killed them all. Sweet Sweet Dani Please forgive me!" She muttered to herself as they closed the lid. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. This is Mai Kyūseishu a girl who thought that she was a worthless piece of junk. Oh how she is wrong

Chapter 1

My eyes slowly opened and the first breath that was my own escaped my body. I look to the group that opened the cryonic suspension pod. "Who are you?" I managed to wheeze. "I'm Doctor Shar. I am an archaeologist. And that is Maggi Aren" The word stuck in my head Archaeologist "What year is it?" I asked "It is the year 5050?" Shar said with a questiony tone and then said "Are you ok?" I've been asleep for 350 Years. Everyone I know is dead! I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind "I'm fine." One of Shar's men whispered something to him "Hey um…" "My name is Mai Kyūseishu." "Mai. Well we got to get out of here now or we will be crushed." I looked one last time around me and saw all the men and women around me still sleeping. "why didn't you wake them?" I asked slowly "because they are dead."

"So mai where are you from" Shar asked trying to break the ice between them as they drove away from the prison

"I'm from this small district in Han'ei suru, the capital." I answered without a thought. "What was the small district called?" Maggi asked "Its called Beikā." She looked at me and said "Thats where I'm from!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's there." I said when I woke up Where am I. Why am I not dead. Mai! Where is she? she's in trouble I need to help her

"Hello I am Charli Mana. I am here to help." She Said

"I am Dani Pātonā. Where am I."

"You are in my home in the city Han'ei suru." Charli said. "How did I get here?, and which district?" I asked

"I have no idea. This house was in my family for over 400 years and You must have been here for a long time, Your Cryo Pod is at least 300 years old. And to answer your second question you are in the Beikā district in the year 5050."

"So I haven't moved I lived in Beikā all my how long do you think I've been asleep."

"Not sure Couple hundred years is the best guess." I let my mind wander and it landed on Mai.

Mai! Oh my god! I've been in here for years What happened to you. With your powers just showing. you must have been so scared. Im sorry Mai that I wasn't there for you. Only me and you got this power. Mai Forgive me. Please forgive me.

An hour later Charli was called in to work "where do you work?" I asked as she got ready. She laughed and said "I am an archaeologist, and my boss just had an amazing find!" "What was it?" "A Living girl in a cryo prison thats over 300 years old!" a girl! "did he tell you the girls name?" "Yeah Mai Kyūseishu." I gasped "Take me with you please!" she looked at me strange and then said "You think I wouldn't. You are just as amazing!" We get into her Hovercycle Car and headed to her lab base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had arrived at a lab and ran into another employee her name was Charli Mana. She shook my hand and we entered the lab.I scanned the room and my eyes landed on a young man. Dani! I ran up to him and hugged him. He bent down to my height and whispered in my ear "I will never let you go again!" "nor will I." "Im so sorry Dani!" He let go of my arms and looked me in the eyes. "It is not your fault. Nor will it ever be your fault." "Now. It is time for you to know the truth." I looked up at im and said "What?" "We are not normal people Mai. We have gifts. I have the ability to feel your pain and you can feel mine. We have been destined for each other." "My gifts that i have include telepathy and mind reading. Mai you can make matter move around you and can bend it at will. we can fly and we don't age. We are the last of a special race of human with extraordinary gifts. When we were born we were given a quest. The quest told me that our quest would start long after our time. It said we were born to early. and that we must correct the wrong made by a bad man."


End file.
